


The Princess And The Fire Lord

by Nichya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blood, Brother/Sister Incest, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Zuko (Avatar), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discipline, Dom Zuko, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Hate Sex, I Blame Tumblr, Impregnation, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Mental Instability, Mind Rape, Mommy Issues, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sub Azula, Temperature Play, Violence, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/pseuds/Nichya
Summary: I got a bunch of asks on Tumblr about non-con Zucest with Zuko as the Dom, and got inspired to write this insanity. Yes, I'm well aware the stuff that goes on in this fic is sickening and wrong, now go yell at someone else.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 92





	1. Family Visit

The first thing he saw as he opened the door to Azula's room, was her bed and the restraints that the doctors would sometimes use to keep patients bound to their beds. He walked in and spotted his sister on the corner, wearing a straight-jacket and in a wheelchair. 

"What are you doing here, Zuzu?" she asked the second she layed eyes on him, feigning annoyance, but the amusement still clear in her voice. 

Zuko sighed, closing the door behind him "Visiting my sister. And hearing the doctors complain about you yet again."

Azula smirked. It was all just a game for her. He had spent six months trying to find doctors who could handle his sister and make her comply with the treatment, but Azula always seemed to know how to make everyone so miserable that they practically begged Zuko to send her to another hospital. She had lost the crown when he won the war, but she still had power over others. Over _him._

He was tired of that.

"At least you didn't burn anyone this time"

"I would have, if I were able to" she complained "The food in the other hospitals was atrocious, but at least it didn't taste like this gross medicine they put in everything here. Forcing it down my throat would have been better."

_Don't tempt me._

"Any other complaints, your highness?" he mocked.

"Actually yes. The straight jacket is bad enough, but this?" she moved her head to indicate the restraints on the bed "It's downright cruel. I heard that patients often get seriously hurt because of it."

"The other hospitals didn't do that. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself kicked out of them."

"You thing keeping in this horrible place is going to teach me a lesson, don't you?" she asked in that dangerous tone she often used "These doctors are weak. They'll crack soon"

"Maybe you're right" he said, walking up to her and making her raise an eyebrow "Maybe taking you from place to place is pointless and there is no doctor who knows how to handle you."

"You _do_ have a brain inside that thick skull. I always wondered." 

"If that is the case, then I'll have to deal with you myself" he said, circling her.

"You?" Azula scoffed "You wouldn't last a day. You don't know how to make me comply, you never did."

"I've changed, little sister" he said, squatting to look her in the eye and playing with her hair, his actions intriguing her "I know just how to handle you now."

"Do you, Zuzu? Do you really?" her low, sultry voice sounded like the sweetest music in the world to his ears, and it made his blood boil with need.

He brought his hand to the back of her nape "See for yourself" 

Azula jumped up as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately and demanding response. Still, she resisted as best as she could. When he pulled away, he saw that angry, yet terrified look in her golden eyes.

"What are you... what are you doing, you pig?" she screamed.

"Teaching you a lesson you'll never forget" he grabbed her arms and forced her to stand up "I know how fix you now, you spoiled brat" he crushed his lips against her's, biting and sucking at the lower one, before forcing his tongue into her mouth. Zuko groaned in pain and broke the kiss when Azula bit his tongue, drawing blood. He was angry, but it only seemed to fuel his lust for her.

He continued holding her close to him, his lips, tongue and teeth exploring her neck as she failed to break free. She tried kicking him, but her legs were still weak. 

Zuko easily picked her up and forced her onto the bed, quickly grabbing a hold of the restraint in middle of it, keeping her torso bound to the bed. He then bound her ankles, but keeping her legs spread. He smirked, absolutely loving the sight in front of him. The brave, fierce, powerful Azula forced to submit to him and only him. He had waited for that for so long.

"Zuzu... don't..." she begged, shaking as he climbed onto the bed and on top of her.

He chuckled and pressed his hand against her cunt, making her gasp.

"I love it when you call me that. Don't move or this will hurt" her eyes widened and she froze in fear as burned her panties and touched her again, smiling maliciously "You're so wet" he said, watching her squirm as his expert fingers traced her labia and teased her clit "If I didn't know any better I'd think you like this, dear sister."

Azula looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes, the sight both arousing beyond belief and terrifying enough that anyone else would have cowered before her and leave her be "And people call me the sick one."

He inserted two fingers inside of her, making her scream in both pleasure and shock. He went as deep as possible and hooked them inside of her, his sister screaming and trembling like a scared child.

"Stop! Zuko, stop!" she had tears in her eyes and seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"So tight" he said, continuing to tease and explore her clenching hole "You're not a virgin, are you?"

She didn't dare to look at him. He smirked and started fingering her faster at the sweet realization.

"So nobody has ever touched you like this before. No wonder you're scared" he said, kissing her cheeks, the delicious taste of her tears exploding in his mouth "Don't worry, Lala. I'll take good care of you" he pressed his lips to her's, swallowing her cries as he used his thumb to stimulate her clit. This time, Azula didn't resist as much and after a few instants her lips parted and Zuko's tongue toyed with her's, exploring her mouth. He could almost immediately tell she had never been given a real kiss, but of course she understood what to do quickly - Azula had always been a fast learner.

Zuko broke the kiss and his cock twitched as he saw her gasping for air. He sucked on her lower lip and slowed down his movements a bit, watching her desperate sobs slowly turning into little moans of pleasure. 

"I know nobody else ever touched you, but did you ever touch yourself?" he asked, but she didn't give him an answer. It looked like she just wanted to get this over it, and perhaps, some other time, he would have allowed her that courtesy. 

But now he wanted everything he could get from her. Lust, rage, disgust, shame... anything.

"Come on, Zula. Tell me. It's just us" he added a third finger and started hooking them again "Did you ever spread your legs and masturbate? Do you still play with your tight pussy when the doctors don't force you to wear a straight-jacket?" she continued to ignore him, but he knew just what to say to make her react "Have you ever done it thinking about me?"

She growled and tried to attack him, but obviously failed. Still, her rage was enough to scare him for a second. He stopped fingering her and slapped her little clit, making her yell in surprise.

"You're strong, Azula. I always loved that about you. But it won't help you now" He grabbed her straight-jacket, burning and tearing it, doing the same to the simple hospital clothes she wore underneath, exposing her perfect breasts. She managed to free one of her arms, but he caught it before she could strike him and wasted no time to tie it up above her head. He freed her other arm himself, giving it the same treatment immediately, then tightening the restraint of her torso. He then groped and massaged her tits, teased and twisted her hard nipples before licking and sucking one of them.

Slowly he worked more and more of her breast into his mouth, sucking, licking and biting it repeatedly, then doing the same to the other. Azula trembled and moaned helplessly underneath him. He tore more of her straight-jacket, this time exposing her stomach so he could kiss it repeatedly as he patiently made his way to be in between her legs. He massaged and kissed them before cruelly biting them, making her scream, letting her tears flow again.

Finally, he pressed his mouth against her soaked cunt, moaning against it. His sister was extremlly sensitive, and every little flic of his tongue made her gasp, moan, tremble and squirm. He inserted it into her hole, licking her, wanting to drink every single drop she had to offer. When he nipped at her clit, she lost all control.

"Oh, Zuzu... Zuzu..." she cried out, moving her hips to rub her cunt against his face. He grinned and sucked her clit into his mouth, making her scream his nickname as he ate her out like he should have done a long time ago, her whole body convulsing as he brought her to orgasm. She stopped moving at all, completely spent. Zuko took off his clothes and positioned himself in between her legs.

"No..." she said, her voice a mere whisper, as he pressed the head of his cock against her tight entrance.

"I made you come. Now it's your turn" 

Without another word, he covered her mouth with his hand and plunged into her, his thick, large cock violating her tight little pussy as she screamed and cried. The sound of her muffled screams against his hand and the feeling of her walls squeezing his member were driving him insane, but he held back as long as he could, never wanting that moment to end, raping her hard and enjoying using the tight little hole that had been made for his cock. When he couldn't take it anymore, he buried his teeth on her neck, spilling himself inside of her.

He pulled out, got dressed, and freed her from the restraints. He had considered leaving her the way she was, but he wouldn't risk giving ideas to any doctor. He had made it very clear that Azula was his and his alone, but he'd rather not take the chance.

"Rest as much as you can, my love" Zuko said to her before leaving "I'll come see you again tomorrow."


	2. Numb

Azula had never expected this from Zuko. She knew he had quite a temper, that could be ruthless and that he had plenty of motive to hate her, but not once did she ever fear him. Not once did she ever think he would do something like this to her.

She had not slept at all, too horrified by what had happened. Her body was still sore, her head was still spinning... and she was still disgusted at herself. Being weak enough that her brother could simply tie her up and rape her was already humiliating, but there was no word that could describe how ashamed she was of having actually enjoyed it. She spent all night tossing and turning in her bed, haunted by the memories of Zuko's hands all over her body, his head in between her thighs, and his weight above her as he had his way with her. She was afraid of even closing her eyes and the smallest of sounds made her jump. 

But Azula had never been the type to just passively accepting someone else forcing her into doing things she didn't want to do. She did not react well when the doctors refused to help her, either trying to convince her she had hallucinated it all or flat out telling her that, since Zuko was the Fire Lord, he got to do whatever he wanted. Even without her bending, she managed to seriously hurt many of them. She knew there was little to no chance they'd stop her brother or that she could escape that place, but she tried anyway.

As Azula had expected, it made no difference. She was bound to the bed, and uselessly tried to free herself before the doctors managed to drug her. She spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of consciousness, dreading the moment her brother would arrive and find her in such a vulnerable state. The hours passed and he didn't show up. The doctors gently freed her from her bindings at night, but still gave her another dose of her 'medicine' to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Before blacking out once more, Azula allowed herself to hope for just a brief moment that Zuko had changed his mind about attacking her again.

Obviously she was wrong.

The princess woke up feeling her brother thrusting deep inside of her, hearing his low moans and groans in her ear, his hot breath on her skin. She couldn't say how many hours had passed since she was drugged, or for how long Zuko had been raping her, but her body didn't seem to be resisting the assault at all. She was soaking wet and little gasps of pleasure were escaping her lips.

"Glad you're finally awake" he said, kissing her passionately. Due to the drugs, she wasn't able to fight him off... or to kiss back. She simply lied there, unable to even keep her eyes open for long as he had his way with her, struggling to stay awake while also wondering if passing out again wouldn't be better. She couldn't say how long it went on for, but eventually her brother reached his peak, spilling himself inside of her.

Zuko pulled out and got up from the bed. He made her drink some water, then washed her face. It helped her feel a little more aware of her surroundings, but it still wasn't enough for her to regain control of her actions.

"Better?" he asked, gently stroking her hair and kissing her forehead "Azula, can you understand me?"

She didn't answer, focusing all of her strength on trying not close her eyes, desperate to stay awake.

"Do you understand me? Azula, look at me" he asked, but was once again met with silence "Look at me."

Suddenly, he slapped her right across the face, startling her, and her scared eyes met his, making him smirk.

"That's better. I need you to be at least somewhat awake for what's coming next" without another word, Zuko took her in his arms and put her on her knees in front of him. He brought a hand to her nape and forced her to press her lips against his cock "Suck it"

Slowly, she kissed all of his hard member, feeling it twitch against her lips as she teared up. Eventually she started giving it some tentative licks, tasting herself on her brother's cock.

Zuko grabbed her hair and pulled it, making her wince in pain.

"I said suck it" his threatening tone made her shiver.

Hesitantly, Azula took the tip into her mouth, not wanting to anger him, but it only made him more impatient. He wrapped his hand around her neck and heat it up enough to make her scream in pain, but not enough to actually burn her. He forced half of his cock into her mouth, grabbing her hair again and moving her head as she pleased, moaning her name as he she simply let him use her.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Azula" he confessed, playing with her hair as she continued sucking him "That's my good little sister. Do you like having your big brother fucking your mouth? Do you like being treated like a whore?" he asked, thrusting into her mouth and forcing her to take a little more of him with every movement of his hips "This is how it's going to be from now on, my love."

After a while, Zuko didn't even need to keep moving her head anymore. Azula's mind went blank as she pleasured her brother. Once he came in her mouth, Zuko pushed her away from him, making her stop. He ran his thumb through her chin then brought it to her lips, making her suck the cum in it.

"I hope I don't have to tell your doctors to keep drugging you to get you to cooperate, Azula" he said, picking her up and gently putting her on the bed, throwing the covers over her "Just be good to me and I'll be good to you" he smirked and brought a hand to her breast, twisting the nipple and making her whole body contort in pain "Most of the time."

He left the room, and Azula cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

But sleep offered her no comfort - her nightmares were more vivid than ever before. Hidden enemies leaving the shadows and attacking her. The difference was that, this time, they all turned into Zuko. All she could see, hear, and feel was her brother. Drugging her, hitting her, violating her. Using her like she was his slave. She wanted to escape. She was terrified of him.

Yet when she woke up and didn't find him near her, she couldn't help but to foolishly call his name, wishing to be in his arms.


	3. Rage

As soon as Zuko walked into his sister's room, he locked eyes with her, seeing that dangerous spark burning in them. It was rare to see her truly angry since she'd rarely let anyone get under her skin. But now she was absolutely furious. Zuko was pretty sure she would kill him if she could, and wouldn't ever feel any remorse. And even though he knew she had every right to feel that way after what he had done to her, he wanted to find a way to change that. What he did was unforgivable, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He needed her. He loved her. And he would do _anything_ to be with her.

"You look much better today" he said, truthfully. Azula's beauty had always been something even more unbelievable than her amazing bending abilities. Even spending months in psychiatric hospitals, without any luxury and even going against the treatment, his sister was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"That's what happens when you don't drug me" her tone was pure poison. If it weren't for her straight-jacket, she would have probably tried to hit or strangle him "Why are you here? Couldn't even wait half a day to hurt me again?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

" _Liar_ " Zuko had never heard so much pain in her voice before "This is everything you ever wanted, isn't it? To hurt and humiliate me?" there were tears in her eyes, and the sight got to him more than he wanted to admit "You hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you, Azula" he took a few steps towards her, but her angry look made him stop. He sighed "This isn't how I wanted things to be between us. I don't want to _really_ hurt you. None of this would have happened if you had not rejected my help, my friendship. If you had not rejected _me._ You would have been much happier if you had been with me from the beginning."

His sister was quiet for a long time before letting out a slow chuckle that quickly turned into a maniacal laughter "So this is what want? You want to pretend there's anything about you that is worth admiring? That someone like me could actually desire _you_ of all people?" she mocked him cruely "You want to pretend we're a happy family? That I could love you? Is that what you want, Zuzu? Do you need to take me by force because you know you can never conquer me?"

Zuko wanted to slap her just to take that smile off her face. It was unbelievable. Even after he had finally forced her to submit to him, she was still as arrogant as ever. No matter what he did, she would always control him in a way nobody else could - and in a way he'd never be able to control her.

_You'll never catch up._

No. He couldn't think like this. She was just lying to him, as usual. She knew him far too well, and knew how to pull the strings to make him do whatever she wanted him to. And it had gone on for so long that he would often forget that he didn't have to play along. He had gotten used to her looking down on him, being better than him, being too good for him. Making him believe she cared just to throw him away the second she got bored. He had gotten so used to it that he never dared to hope that he could be with her, be seen as an equal by her, or just coexist with her.

But now he was above her. _He_ was the Fire Lord. He won the war, not her. He would teach her to keep that smug smile off her face when she was around him. She could keep playing her games and defeating everyone else if she wanted to, but from now on, with him, she'd have to play by his rules.

He walked up to her and she instantly started moving back. When her back hit the wall, he put one of his hands on each side of her head. Despite her fear, Azula did her best to hold on to her pride, her golden eyes not turning away from his.

"You used to be the smart one, Azula" he said, the tip of his nose almost touching hers. She moved her head slightly, avoiding a kiss, which only made him laugh "I've proved it to you over and over that I know how to handle you all too well. Yet you keep on fighting these losing battles for no reason" he kissed her neck, then gave it a long lick, doing the same to her cheek right after. Azula practically hissed in disgust and outrage"

"Don't touch me"

Zuko put a knee in between her legs, rubbing up against her thighs and cunt. He saw that bright spark of lust in her eyes and how she had to fight back the urge to moan "You like this" he licked her again then sucked on her neck, teasing her until that first gasp of pleasure escaped her lips.

He smirked and bit her delicate flesh before grabbing her arms and forcefully guiding her to bed.

"How long do think you'll get to keep doing this? The doctors might be your puppets, but I doubt uncle fatso and your stupid friends will ignore what you've been doing to me"

"I will handle them. You will just keep your mouth shut and enjoy being fucked by your big brother" he leaned in to kiss her and she tried to fight him off.

"You can't do this" she struggled to get away, having no bending, unable to move her arms, and being weaker than him now because of all the drugs. Zuko barely had to put in any effort into pushing her back against her bed, quckly getting on top of her, avoiding her desperate attempts to kick him off of her, and eventually trapping her underneath him.

"Let's make one thing clear here, Azula" he said, pining her to the bed "I can do whatever I want to you" he captured her lips in heated kiss, rubbing his erection against her. He spread her legs and ripped off her panties, wasting no time and forcefully inserted his cock into her soaked cunt. Azula cried out in both pleasure and pain as he thrust deep inside of her, and the sight drove him mad "You like this. Admit it. Admit you want me."

She looked at him in disgust. She didn't need to say a single word - her gaze was enough for him to see the revulsion she felt for him and for being forced to have sex with him. But he knew part of her liked it all. Being taken advantage of, truly losing control, being in pain, being humiliated, having no choice but to submit. 

He kissed her again, but didn't get the response he wanted.

"You're sick." 

Zuko started thrusting harder and faster, bringing tears to her eyes. He smirked when she stoped resisting, just laying underneath him, waiting for it to end. Waiting to get her release. He let get close to it, watching her - red cheeks, panting for air, needy eyes staring back at him... he felt it as her pulse accelerated, her whole body starting to shake...

And then he pulled out. Azula looked at him in shock, her confusion slowly turning into pure hatred.

Without saying a word, he forcefully made her lay on her stomach, then inserted the tip of his cock into her asshole. His sister panicked and kept begging him to stop, trying to get away from him, but he had her right where he wanted her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear while he stroked her hair "Don't fight it or it's going to hurt even more."

As he kept going, his sister stopped moving, still pleading with him.

It was no use. He continued thrusting into her, deep, hard and fast, making her cry against her pillow as he raped her. Seeing her in tears, hurt and humiliated made his blood boil with desire. It also caused his heart to break. 

Still, he showed her no mercy. He would teach her a lesson. He would teach to never look down on him again. He would teach her to never want anyone but him, just like he would never want anyone but her.

He brought a hand to her clit, teasing it, rubbing it. Giving his baby sister just enough pleasure to enjoy the ordeal he was putting her through. Azula started moaning again and that almost pushed him over the edge, but feeling her hesitantly pushing back, taking him deeper with every little movement of her hips, was what made him reach his peek. He spilled himself inside her, then pulled out.

"I'll give you what you want once you learn to be a good sister" he said, putting his clothes on and walking away, leaving his sister unsatisfied. Sooner or later, she'd understand.

She was his now.


End file.
